


i don't care what's in your hair [i just wanna know what's in your search history]

by if_my_words_were_art



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Awkward Boners, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Tension, Videogames, innocent bean, josh is innocent and then is not so innocent, sexy time trademarked by me, tyler is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/if_my_words_were_art/pseuds/if_my_words_were_art
Summary: Josh gets horny and masturbates.Tyler discovers the aftermath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO IS A DUMBASS.
> 
> ITS ME.
> 
> IM THE DUMBASS.
> 
> IF YOU READ THIS REREAD IT NOW BECAUSE I FUCKED UP ON COPYING AND PASTING THE FIRST TIME SO IT WAS FUCKING MERPY.
> 
> I AM SORRY CHILDREN.

Josh didn't normally do this. It wasn't like he was an overly hormonal teenage boy. Sure, puberty came and that resulted in a few sticky sheets and embarrassing situations, but it's not like he ever, you know, touched himself there or anything.

But today he had gym class.

Gym wasn't usually a huge obstacle. The anxiety he had only was disturbed with changing in the locker room and accidentally messing up in a game. But besides that? He was free to run and space out, which he enjoyed.

In class the coach had hollered orders for that period: grab a basketball and shoot fifty hoops before shower time. And then a side note: due to the Art teacher unexpectedly not showing up, kids from the Art class would be joining for that days lesson.

Josh was excited... at first. Tyler, his best best best friend was taking Art so now the two could talk. And hell, Tyler was on the Basketball Team so he could definitely teach Josh a few moves.

Josh was clueless as to how clumsy he could be.

And with a stumble,  he was left out on a sprained ankle. Still, he could talk to Tyler who would jog over every five minutes to report his advancing skills. Josh enjoyed listening to Tyler talk passionately.

Josh, however, didn't enjoy Tyler playing. Or, he rather enjoyed it too much. Tyler's constant movement resulted in flushed cheeks and a mist of sweat dotting his face. And when he went to shoot, he'd bite down on his swollen red lips out of sheer concentration. And when he scored, wich he always did, he'd run his slim fingers through his fluffy, light hair and sigh pleasently.

And, fuck, Josh would be lying if he said that sight bored him. It absolutely shocked him. It was as if someone had set him aflame and every nerve was bursting, trailing down to his-- oh. Josh blushed and crossed his legs, but that worsened the predicament. He had gotten a few unexpected boners before but this was different. It was so pleasurable it hit painful.

By the end of the day, Josh had mastered hiding an aching erection.

And that was how he ended up here: leaning against the back of his headboard, hand vigorously rubbing his thigh through his skinny jeans, other hand propping a laptop up. He had never been so horny in his entire existence. And his restriction of going too far was making it worse.

He was nervous of masturbating. He knew no one would hear or anything, as his family was grocery shopping (something he was grateful to have skipped). Josh couldn't think of a good reason why he shouldn't, but it still felt so taboo.

After a century, he justified his next actions as a good thing because, well, he couldn't just prance around the rest of the day with a boner. So, with a shaky hand, he typed in a popular porn sight and watched in awe as it loaded. What kind of porn was he supposed to watch? He hadn't even masturbated let alone watch porn. Josh clicked the first video he saw and sighed when he viewed a blonde girl bent over a chair, a man behind her. Unzipping his pants, Josh watched the man enter the girl. They both were moaning and panting as the dude speeded up his actions, thrusting repeatedly. Josh palmed his underwear and set his eyes on the sight. He tried to stay focused on the girl in the video but his, erm, problem didn't respond well. But, God, the satisfaction he felt when watching the tanned man crane his neck back and moan killed Josh.

Before he knew it, he was taking his erection out and rubbing it. What exactly was he supposed to do? Twist it? Jerk it? He wasn't quite sure. Josh's skin was begging for contact so he typed up 'male masturbation' in the sites search bar and clicked, again, on the first video. He began to follow along with what the video did and, boy, did it work. Soon he was closing his eyes and biting his lip: imagining again that tan man but instead he was smaller, slimmer, and he had fluffy brown hair and cherry red lips and warm eyes, and instead of a girl it was Josh, all frazzled ruby hair and perspirating pale skin. He thought of Tyler and him, replacing the video actors.

When he came,  his eyes popped open and he felt his stomach convulse. A moan ripped out of his throat and echoed slightly. He was immensely satisfied and embarrassed.

Throughout his orgasm, he failed to notice his vibrating phone. Josh grabbed it and read the newest text message.

_tyjo [sick]: hey dude im coming over ok. im bored. see you in five?_

Josh felt a wave of regret wash over him. He just masturbated, and with the thought of  his best friend that was currently coming over. This was not what he had planned at all.

_jish: yeah okay. sorry if I take a sec to answer the door. tidying my room up._

_jish: btw my family is gone so we can raid the fridge and crap like that_

The moment he sent his last text, Josh was springing up and grabbing a wad of tissues, carefully wiping at his abdomen. He tore his sweaty and sticky clothes off and tucked them hastily under his mattress before changing into some loose sweats. His phone hummed and he seized it.

_tyjo [sick]: ok no problem. outside your f door._

_tyjo [sick]: and yay no pesky family_

_tyjo [sick]: not to say your rents arent cool its just_

_tyjo [sick]: ok you get the point_

Josh internally screamed, bounding down the hall and stairs. He reached the front door with red cheeks.

Tyler didn't seem to notice or care as he stepped in and hugged Josh. Josh wanted to yelp at the contact as he was still quite sensitive.

"Hey! Is the game system up in your room?" Tyler asked with a grin.

"Uh, uh-- yes! I'll, um, I'll be up in a second. Gotta go.... get snacks?"

Tyler didn't even blink at Josh's jitters.

"Okay. See if there's a soda for me, okay?" he called, already trudging up Josh's stairs.

Josh nodded and dodged into the kitchen. Finally, he had a chance to breathe. The refrigerator's cool air brushed his face and slowed his heated face. His hands numbly looked for a soda or two as he reviewed the day: boner, porn, fantasy of him and... Tyler, and then this. His hands stopped as he froze with terror.

Did he... _Did he forget to close his porn tab?_

He wanted to say no and laugh but... Fuck. Josh was moving faster than he ever had in Gym class. He was racing the stairs (before tripping slightly; it is hard to run with a sprained ankle after all) and shooting to his bedroom.

"Tyler!" he called when rounding the hall corner, "Tyler don't look at--"

But before he had even nudged his door open, he knew Tyler had seen. The sight of Tyler flustered, finger poised above the mousepad broke Josh's heart. His friend knew.

"Tyler agh," Josh stammered, hugging his own waist and resisting the urge to cry.

Tyler would only look up every few seconds or so, still as a mannequin.

"Josh," he managed to weakly croak out, "ah, was there a soda for me?" He gave a weak, apologetic smile. Josh was half relieved, replying with, "Yeah, lemme just grab it..."

There was still so much tension, but at least Josh knew Tyler wasn't repulsed with him. That gave him some small sliver of hope. With two cold sodas, he joined Tyler again. This time Tyler was setting up the game system. Josh noticed his computer was now open to a blank tab, any porn evidence erased. He wanted to hug Tyler for handling it all so well.

Tyler had finished preparing the game system and gave a grateful nod to Josh before guzzling his soda. Josh knew he'd end up with the same problem as before if he kept watching Tyler gracefully chug his soda, so he averted his gaze.

They played in silence. But unlike other times, this silence was shunned. Neither was comfortable. In the past they would sit thigh-to-thigh whilst hooting and hollering. But now a foot separated them and the game made the only noise.

Josh felt so, so guilty. If he had just been more careful, or had not done it at all everything would be--

Tyler abruptly paused the game and turned to Josh. His heart was racing as Tyler started, "Okay, uh, hey. I know this is awkward but, I mean, it's not a big deal. Everyone does it and stuff, ya know?" Tyler lowered his gaze and picked at his nails. "So I'm not judging you or anything. But, ah, do you think we could back to, like, not being weird and uncomfortable?"

Josh was astounded. He weakly nodded and gave a small smile. Tyler grinned in response, starting to rise. "Imma go grab another soda, okay?"

Josh smiled and sighed, "Yeah man."

Tyler started to leave before Josh stopped him.

"Wait!" The moment he said it he regretted it. God, he was just going to make things worse, wasn't he? "Tyler, you... You said like everybody does it, right?" Tyler nodded, eyes wide. "So, I mean... have you?"

Tyler went red, knees going out as he fell back on the edge of Josh's bed. "Oh, um... I mean, yes. Yeah, I have..." He was barely above a whisper.

"Oh." Josh didn't know what to say next. "Do you... Like, do you do anything special when you...?"

"Josh!" Tyler gasped in surprise. "Why are you asking?"

For some reason Josh felt almost fearless. "Because, I... This was kind of my first attempt and I... I am not real good?"

Tyler was quiet again. "Oh."

Josh heard his heart thump repeatedly like a drum. Tyler was oddly folding his arms in his lap, as if to cover... No, Josh decided. He couldn't possibly have an erection.

"Well, um,  it kinda feels real good with, like, some kind of lube? Like a lotion or..." Tyler was avoiding eye contact. "And, um, if you twist slightly at the end, it feels... Nice, really."

Josh was getting hard again, his hands working to cover any bulge.

"Oh, oh. Thanks," Josh muttered breathlessly.

Tyler wouldn't look him in the eye. "Well, ah, I could show you..." His eyes popped and he stammered, "I mean, I don't have to! Like I'm not forcing you! And it's not weird or anything because I'm just teaching you, right?"

Josh felt blood rush to his face. "I'd like that."

Tyler nodded, moving closer and sitting across from Josh. When he reached out, Josh could see a definite tent in Tyler's apparel. But he was forgetting this when Tyler pulled down Josh's pants slowly, hesitantly. Josh gasped and knocked his head back against the wall. Tyler murmured, "Lemme know if I should stop," before palming Josh. Wave after wave of pleasure was drowning Josh. But this motion became agonizing when Josh wanted more direct contact.

"Tyler, please Tyler, please just-- Ohhh," he moaned desperately when Tyler wrapped his hand around Josh. He lowered his head, spit lightly on his palm, and then continued with stroking.

"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, FUCK! Don't stop please yes thank you ah thisissogoodthankyouthankyoucontinue."

Tyler was amazed that Josh, his cute best friend, was now literally in the palm of his hand, panting and screeching and clawing at the floor like a cat in heat. He began to increase pressure and started slightly twisting Josh's member.

"Tyler! Tyler! I'm going to, I am-- Tyler I'm gonna c--"

Tyler had the pleasure of seeing josh be unraveled, semen spraying and body convulsing. Josh was gripping his hair tightly and moaning as Tyler finished him off.

When it was all over, Josh was equally as embarrassed as Tyler. But unlike Josh, Tyler was still hard.

"I, I have to," Tyler said when standing, gesturing to his problem.

Josh could only nod and breathe as he struggled to pull his pants back up. The door across from his bedroom, the bathroom, closed and locked in record time. Josh couldn't help but listen as Tyler whimpered and pouted, struggling to stay quiet.

When Tyler was done, the two stumbled over to the videogame set and started continuing where they left off.

"Hey, Tyler," Josh started as they mashed their buttons, "Do you think I could, ya know, do that to you sometime? Just to show you how much I've learned or whatever?"

"God, yes," Tyler immediately responded before correcting himself with, "Um, yeah, sure."

The two played, starting to gradually joke and laugh again, both excited about their next gaming session...

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic I ever wrote, apoligies for any merpy things.


End file.
